


Army girl

by Heather1234



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City, bbc holby city
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather1234/pseuds/Heather1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Bernie ever confess her true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army girl

HIt was around 2 am and the morning staff for aau were beginning to filter in and the night staff filtering out. It was only raf and Bernie left of night shift and supposedly serena but Bernie couldn't find her anyway especially as she promised to drive Serena and back. 

“Raf you haven't seen Serena anywhere have you” raf was beginning to pack up ready to leave 

“ er not recently the last time I saw her she was heading in your office, goodnight Bernie”raf was just entering the lift as he spoke

“ night raf”  
Bernie proceeded to check the consultants office she knocked but no one answered she decided to go in and grab her stuff she would wait down stairs for her. As she walked towards her desk she caught glimpse of a women sitting on the floor with a bottle of what looked like Shiraz. Serena. 

“ I promise you ms Wolfe it's just the one bottle” serena giggled out

“ I can see that, that one bottle has had quite the effect on you”

“ ms Wolfe are you calling me a light weight, also come sit next to me come on I could do with the company”

“ no no just very very drunk Serena”Bernie stuttered out and took her seat on the floor next to Serena 

“ I've noticed you stutter a lot is it a nervous thing or …?”

“ I believe it's a nervous thing yes I've always done it even as a child”

“ do I make you nervous ms Wolfe?” Serena turned to face Bernie. Bernie swore she saw fire in serena's eyes as she store into them. 

“ no “ they both looked away in a fit of giggles   
“ but why are you drinking on the ward at 2:20 am”

“ Robbie he says he can't do it anymore so he's left me I'm officially single, middle aged, with no one that remotely likes me. Bernie can I ask you something?”

“ yes of course”

“ am I… Am I attractive to your type?”

“ you mean women?” 

“ well yes to everyone not just women would you find me attractive?”

“ I think your beautiful Serena and extremely attractive” 

“ God you know exactly what to say don't you, why are you so perfect Bernie”

“ believe me Serena I'm far from perfect”

“ no but you are I mean your beautiful, amazing doctor, army girl, kids that love you all that's missing is something you love and I can't understand why your missing that”Serena slurred 

“ God Serena you are unbelievably drunk right now haha”

“ ms Wolfe! I may be drunk but I know I'm talking sense. Don't you like anyone right now Bernie?”

“ I do yes” 

“ who?”

“ let's not get into that ay come on I should drive you home”

“ Bernie I think I may like you and I'm not saying that because I'm drunk. Shit!”

“ I like you too Serena now come on” 

“ no Bernie”as Bernie turned around there face were inches apart Bernie could feel Serena breath tickling her neck as she exhaled. Serena moved her eyes from bernie's eyes to her lips to her chest and back to her lips. She felt herself moving forward and connecting their lips ever so slightly she felt no resistance from the major and proceeded to apply more force making Bernie fall back with Serena on top of her still there lips stayed connected. Bernie deepens the kiss and Serena lips out a quiet sigh/ moan. She then flips them over so that She is the one above Serena this make Serena giggle. 

“ the army girl is Coming out in you”

“ I can do a lot more than that” Bernie trailed Serena’s neck with kisses earning gasps of air from Serena. Bernie's phone rang so loudly that both women shit themselves and began to laugh at their expense. Bernie looked who it was and saw that it was Alex she ran out the room to answer it outside. 

“ yes I'm coming back now  
I know I'm sorry   
I'll be back within the hour  
I.. I love you too” 

Bernie walking back into the office to get Serena.   
“ I thought you didn't have someone you loved, if I'd of known I wouldn't have kissed you! God you're just like Edward do you know that. I was stupid enough to think that I actually liked you the first women I've ever liked. I hope she makes you happy I'll get a cab home!”

“ no come on Serena don't do this I didn't tell you because I'm reserved about my love life I always have been.”

“ that is no excuse for not pushing me away when you're quite clearly with someone God I must be mad to think we could have something and don't you dare say think over this when I'm sober” Serena strutted out with a slight sway to her walk if only she knew how Bernie really felt. 

I promise I'll make it better than this right now x

**Author's Note:**

> Please review I promise it will get better


End file.
